Jara Forever
by BlackCat46
Summary: Mara and Jerome are going on a date. Will their relationship last or crumble? (I stink at summaries. I own nothing. R&R, AU, slightly OOC.)
1. Chapter 1

Mara bounced into the living room. She hummed happily and everyone looked at her.

"What's going on, Mara?" Joy asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just very excited." Mara said happily.

"What about?" Nina asked with the same amount of enthusiasm.

"Well... I'm going out with someone very special." She bubbled happily.

"Ooh, spill it!" Amber gushed. All that went through her head was "Scrapbook ti-i-i-i-i-me!"

Mara squealed happily. "OK! It's Jerome! I'm going on a date with Jerome!"

All the girls gasped then screamed loudly. The boys were with Jerome.

"So spill, who is she? Which one of the girls are you dating tomorrow?" Mick asked him.

"Ugh. It's Mara. And quit asking, I haven't even told her where I'm taking her. She's not allowed to know." Jerome answered.

Victor walked quietly into the hall to do his ringing pin drop speech.

"It is 10:00! You have five minutes precisely and then I want to hear a pin... drop!" He yelled through the house.

Everyone scarpered to bed, then ten minutes later, Trudy walked through the hall.

"Trudy, didn't you hear that you are supposed to be in bed?" Victor asked. "Why are you all dressed up?"

"Victor, I know you don't like me. I'm going out on a date with someone very special. Sorry to disappoint you." She replied and left the house.

Victor stood there like a lemon. He almost heard Trudy say "Don't be a lemon, get a move on to bed."

An extremely excited Mara was trying on different clothes asking a very sleepy Joy what she thought.

"What about this one?" She asked, holding up a long, tight, shiny metallic blue dress.

"Mara, I'm tired. It's beautiful, but please let me sleep." Joy said, yawning.

"Right. Willow, what do you think?" Mara asked the ever-perky redhead.

"Um... It's lovely, Mara. You should definitely wear that." Willow said happily, stifling a yawn.

"OK. So it's settled, I'll wear this. Will you do my hair and makeup for me, both of you?" Mara asked.

"If I say yes, will you lie down in bed and go to sleep?" Joy asked sleepily.

"Uh, I suppose. Please?" Mara asked.

"Then yes. Now please get in bed." Joy said.

"Willow, you too?" Mara asked anxiously.

"Anything for a friend in need!" Willow bubbled chirpily.

That's when Mara got in bed, ready to sleep. The next evening would be so much fun.

.

.

.

**This is for all you Jara Fans. Hope you all enjoyed chapter one. Review if you enjoyed, PM me with ideas. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

For their first date, Jerome had planned on taking Mara to a party. She came down, dressed up in a dress that Joy had chosen for her in broad daylight, Willow approved and Mara approved.

The two girls did Mara's makeup, pale pink eye shadow to match the dress, lipstick in frostily pale pink and lip liner in dark pink. They gave her pale blush and they'd based it all on her foundation.

Joy did Mara's hair. A French braid, twirled into a bun, and woven with flowers.

Jerome had put on jeans and a shirt, that had been Trudy-approved. He trusted her opinion, after she'd had her nose in a load of boys fashion magazines, getting very odd looks from Amber.

When they met up, they signed out and left the building.

The party just so happened to be a new club that had just opened on the high street. The couple were dancing about, then they had a few drinks.

They stayed the night in a hotel, as they couldn't get home, from being drunk.

Back at the house, Victor was flipping out. He was furious to find out where Jerome and Mara had gone.

Trudy accidentally crossed his path on her way to bed. He grabbed her and threw her across the hall.

"Why did you let Clarke and Jaffray out, Trudy?! I never thought even you could be that stupid!" He screamed at her.

She was pressed against the cellar door.

"They're on a date, Victor. I'm sorry if you don't like it, but they like to have a little bit of fun." She whimpered in terror.

"Fine, but you're coming with me, girl!" He dragged her upstairs.

Joy lay awake listening to it all. She was scared senseless. It sounded like her roommate and her date hadn't returned. And her housemother had been hurt and dragged off. She didn't want to wake Willow. She buried her face in her pillow and cried.

She thought _No, no, no. This isn't happening. I'm having a nightmare. I'm just having a very bad dream. I'm not really gonna do one in my bed. I'm dreaming._

Mara and Jerome were sleeping in their double bed. Jerome had signed the register as Mr and Mrs Clarke.

When they woke, he said to Mara "You know, what I signed on that register was true. Mara, please marry me."

Mara smiled. "Of course, Jerome."

Back at the house, Trudy was crying as she made breakfast. She looked pretty badly hurt.

Amber said "Ooh, Trudes. You look like you've been battered. Are you OK?"

"Never better, lovely." Trudy sobbed. "Are Jerome and Mara home yet?"

Mara and Jerome were kissing happily on the bus ride home. They were attracting looks from everyone. They enjoyed every moment of it.

When they got home, they went inside. They heard someone crying in pain and saw all their friends looking concerned in the hall.

"What's going on?" Mara asked them.

Joy turned and grabbed her, tears pouring.

"Mara! It's Victor, he snapped out last night and now he keeps hurting Trudy. That's her crying."

Mara screamed and ran up to Victor's office.

.

.

.

**OK, this was worse than bad. I'd appreciate knowing what you all thought. Review! PM me with any ideas as to what might be going on. Until next update, Random Dizzy. :)**


End file.
